


An Unexpected Surprise...But A Pleasant One

by afteriwake



Series: Just Pieces On The Board [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Comforting Pepper Potts, Comforting Tony Stark, Cousins, DNA Testing, Excited Peter Parker, Extended Families, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Late Night Conversations, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Lunch, May Parker Knew, Molly Hooper is Tony Stark's Niece, Movie Night, Nervous Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Phone Calls & Telephones, Popcorn, Sharon Carter is Tony Stark's Niece, Sherlock and Molly Move To New York, Supportive Molly Hooper, Supportive Pepper Potts, Supportive Sharon Carter, Supportive Steve Rogers, Surprises, Teasing, Tony Stark-centric, root beer floats, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Tony had expected maybe some more siblings or other relatives to show up when he allowed his DNA testing results to be made public. But a son? That was unexpected...but not entirely unwelcome, in the end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And this is another fic that **Dreamin** helped me plot out, or at least the first chapter of it. Set in my MCU/Sherlock crossover series where the Carter family includes Tony Stark and Molly Hooper as relatives of Peggy Carter.

He looked at the paper, then let it flutter down to the desk, then to the floor. After a moment of trying to get his voice to come out he finally managed to yell out “Pepper!”

Pepper came into the bedroom from the closet, half undressed from her work clothes and holding the dress she’d been planning to wear to the Stark Industries function that evening on the hanger. “Tony?” she asked, looking at him with concern. “Are you okay?”

He gesticulated wildly at the paper on the floor, and then she set her dress on the bed and looked at it. He could see her eyes widen before she picked it up. “You got a result,” she said quietly. “More nieces? A nephew? Siblings?”

He shook his head and sat on the bed, burying his head in his hands. “Son. Pepper...I have a _son_.”

She was quiet for a moment longer than he expected and he was sure this was it, this would be the end of them rebuilding their relationship. It had been one thing when he’d done the private DNA test and found out Sharon and Molly were his nieces and Peggy was his biological mom. This...was on a whole other level. Accepting nieces damn near your own age was one thing but a stepson?

Yeah, she was going to bolt at that.

He should have expected something like this when Stark Industries went into the DNA testing business. It wasn’t technology of the type the company generally did, but after finding he had family in the world still, he’d been inspired to try and kick 23 & Me and Ancestry DNA in the ass and do it better.

Just...a kid? Of his own? That was not what he had expected when he made his results available to be compared to the public at large. Though maybe he should have, all things considered. He had a wild child past. This kid could be the first of many.

“Peter Parker,” Pepper murmured, and he realized then she was sitting on the bed with him, her thighs nearly touching his. “Didn’t he apply for an internship last summer but wasn’t old enough?”

He looked over at his fiancee and frowned. The kid...yeah, now the name sounded familiar. The kid... _his son_ , had applied for an internship that had a minimum age requirement of sixteen, and he’d missed the cutoff for birthday consideration. He’d almost considered making an exception for the kid based on his reference letters.

He took the paper from Pepper and looked it over. Because this was a match for him, there was more detail in his response that Peter would get. His son lived in Queens, his mother was deceased...which meant he may not have known before this. Just as much a shock for the kid as for him.

He felt Pepper’s hand on his thigh, giving him a gentle squeeze. He looked over and saw she had a smile on her face. “You did say you wanted children,” she said.

“I meant ours,” he said. 

“Well, we’ll work on that later. Should I invite Peter here for dinner? I’m assuming the letter went to both of you.”

“I actually don’t know,” he said with a frown. “But...Pepper, I’ve got a kid. A kid that, for all I know, grew up thinking I’d abandoned him. I mean...with Peggy and all...”

“I know,” she said. “Take it one step at a time, like you would with an equation. There’s going to be a solution. You just have to be willing to find it.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek and got up. “I can go to the function alone while you think it over.”

Tony nodded absently, looking at the paper. Think of a solution. Find it. Easy, right?


	2. Chapter 2

After Pepper left and the thoughts started going around in circles, he decided talking it out with family might be a good idea. If he remembered correctly, Steve and Sharon had a movie night every Friday night since she had moved into the tower, just so she could help him catch up on pop culture. Sometimes he and Pepper joined them, sometimes some of the other Avengers did, and when they were in New York Molly and Sherlock and Mary did too, but he was pretty sure tonight everyone else had plans, and if he tried to call Molly in London she might legitimately murder him.

Having two spies for nieces, and having one of them be perfectly fine cutting up dead humans, was a tad unnerving sometimes.

He made his way to Steve’s floor after asking Friday where Sharon was. The tower was tall enough that everyone had basically an entire floor to themselves, and he was more than happy to help them get whatever they wanted on each one. He’d seen Steve’s apartment in DC once and had tried to replicate it as best he could, and then Steve had turned around and decorated the rest of the rooms on the floor for other interests, save one. He knew Steve was still keeping tabs on his friend in Wakanda, the one who caused all the drama in DC--

_not to mention killed his parents--_

He stopped and took a breath. At least Steve told him when he found out. He could have kept it a secret, and while it hurt, knowing Barnes was the reason his father and mother were in the accident, it wasn’t his fault. It was HYDRA’s fault, and he was trying to make HYDRA pay any way he could by helping Phil and his team out. Barnes was in hands that he supposed he could trust, and Steve could trust, and if they couldn’t fix him and his head…

Then the one room with nothing in it on this floor would stay empty, he supposed.

But that was a whole other matter for another day. Tonight was more family drama for him, and Steve and Sharon got to help him work it out.

“Friday, anything I should know about going on in there?” he asked. Not that he thought they were a thing. That would be...weird. But sometimes the movies would bore them and they’d do other stuff, and he just wanted to be sure there wasn’t anything to embarrass any of them.

“No. They’re currently watching ‘The Wizard of Oz,’” Friday said.

“Hasn’t he seen that one before?” Tony asked.

“They have paired it with ‘The Great and Powerful Oz’ and are watching ‘Return to Oz’ afterward. He has not seen those.”

Tony grinned. “Okay, I’ll sit through that last one. Creepy movie, but a good one.” He went up and knocked on the door, and Sharon answered it, her blonde hair braided down her back. "Where's Toto?"

“Uncle Tony! Where’s Auntie Pepper?” she asked, a smirk on her face.

“Cute,” he said, returning her smirk with one of his own. “I need your help. Family matters.”

“Is something wrong with Molly?” she asked, the smirk dropping off her face.

“No, far as I know she’s fine in London. This is me and mine.” He leaned against the door. “I have a kid, Sharon. A teenage kid, living in Queens.”

Sharon’s eyes widened and she moved out of the way so he could come in. When Steve had moved in he’d gifted him with an oversize popcorn bow and he was pleased to find it was still mostly full and sitting on Steve’s lap. “Does Pepper know?” she asked as Steve moved to the middle of the sofa almost automatically.

“Does Pepper know what?” Steve asked, his brow crinkling in the middle.

“Congratulations, Steve, you may have someone else in the Carter family to watch like a hawk,” Tony said, clapping him on the shoulder before dropping next to him and reaching into the bowl for popcorn. “Apparently I have fathered a son I only found out about today.”

Steve nodded and shifted the popcorn bowl to Sharon. “She brought root beer,” he said.

“The good stuff, I’m assuming?” Tony asked as Steve stood up. “Not the lite stuff, right?”

“No diet crap,” Sharon assured him. “Make me a float too?”

“Only if you share the popcorn with Stark,” Steve said.

Sharon set the bowl in between them. “Did this come from the DNA thing?” she asked before taking a handful for herself when Tony did.

He nodded. “You and Molly probably have letters too. Or Molly will eventually.”

“I haven’t checked my mail yet,” she said, starting to eat her handful of popcorn. “So he’s my cousin?”

“Yeah. Tech genius, in a special school for gifted science students, and has no parents, just a maternal aunt.” He paused. “Except for me.”

“Are you okay?” Sharon asked. “I mean, I remember when you got the results about Nana. This is bigger, isn’t it?”

Tony nodded and tipped his head back to catch popcorn he tossed up in his mouth. “I knew since I was a teen about my mom not really being my mom. I’d kind of figured even though my father was...” He gesticulated with his popcorn free hand. “I just kind of assumed if there was anyone who could be my biological mother that my mom would respect, it’d be Peggy. Though it had to hurt like hell for Peggy to be around.”

“Have you ever found out the whole story?” Sharon asked.

“Your parents are gone, Molly’s are gone, your grandfather, Jarvis…maybe Pym knows, I don’t know, but I’m not in the mood to ask. Not about this.” He had some more popcorn. “It doesn’t matter, though.”

“No, I suppose it doesn’t,” she said. “Unless you want it to.”

He looked at her. “What?”

“Well, you had doubts from when you were how old?”

“Fifteen.” Tony lowered his hand. “What if my kid has no idea?”

“Then you should find out,” Steve piped up from the kitchen area. “He has an aunt, right? Did she allow him to get his DNA tested? Does she know about you and her sister, I’m assuming? That’d be stuff I would figure out before you talk to him.”

“You do remember when I said I was a playboy, right?” Tony said. “I’ve been with a lot of women. Ask Pepper one day about her trash policy.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Steve said. “Remember, I knew showgirls back in the day. Women talk about their escapades all the time. If she knew this kid was yours, or she suspected, her sister might have always known.” Steve paused. “If you were really that big of a playboy back then. It’d be a big deal to get pregnant by Tony Stark, I’d imagine. If it had been one of the women I knew, Peggy aside, and your father? Half the world probably would have known.”

Tony considered that. As much as he liked to think he knew his father, Steve knew him just as well. That was a legacy he’d inherited and...as much as he hated to admit it, Steve had a point. It was news most people would scream off the rooftops if it was his father, or him. To not hear a peep before now was weird, but Peggy had kept it to herself. It could be done. He just didn't want to think someone had been paid to cover the fact he had a kid up. “Peggy never said anything, though. About having me. At least as far as I can tell.”

“She had a friend named Angie, after everything. I bet if they were still friends when you were conceived, Angie knew.” He moved to the freezer and opened the door then shut it. “You know, maybe that’s an angle you can look at?”

“For my current problem, or the past one?” Tony asked, knowing he was coming off as a bit of an ass, but he didn’t want Steve to have any good points in this.

“Ha. Ha ha ha. The past one, Tony.” Soon he came out with two root beer floats in honest to God soda shoppe glasses, with bendy straws and long spoons in them. The one with the cherry on top went to Sharon. 

“I think her maiden name was Martinelli?” Sharon said. “We always called her Auntie Angie. I have no idea what her last name was but there was a picture of Nana and her from the 50s that was labeled in a scrapbook.”

“Okay, well, that’s not the problem I want to work on,” Tony said, leaning over the bowl of popcorn and stealing Sharon’s cherry from her float.

“Tony!” she said.

“I’ll get you two,” Steve said as he headed back into the kitchen. “But you do remember you have a consulting detective for a nephew-in-law who probably has more connections than Friday? Ask Sherlock for help.”

“Steve, stop making sense. It’s unnerving,” Tony said, popping the cherry into his mouth and closing his teeth around the stem. “Fine. I’ll call Sherlock and Molly tomorrow and see if they can come out to New York for a bit.”

“Molly will probably want to meet her cousin anyway,” Sharon said. “I mean after you do. You’re his dad, you meet him first. Then we can foist the rest of the family on him.”

“That is actually more unnerving an idea than Steve being right about things,” Tony muttered, starting to dig into his float. He’d maybe gotten more accomplished tonight than he’d planned, on more than one front, but...it was still daunting. But baby steps. He’d figure out the solution eventually.

It’s what he did, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

He hadn’t slept, even when Pepper returned towards the end of "Return To Oz" and joined them and he realized he hadn’t slept in over twenty-four hours at that point, at her reminding. He knew he should, but his thoughts were whirring about everything and shortly after two in the morning he got out of bed and did the one thing he knew would probably get him an instant response: email Sherlock.

So he wasn’t surprised when twenty minutes after his reply the phone rang. He didn’t even need to ask Friday who was on the line. He picked it up and leaned back in the chair. “You have a blabbermouth husband,” he said to Molly in a fake sour tone.

“Well, dearest uncle, you should have sent the email to me if you didn’t want an immediate response. I was enjoying the last vestiges of a pleasant dream when Sherlock woke me up and said I have a cousin.” She paused. “Did you and Pepper adopt and just not tell us?”

“You mean Sharon didn’t hop on the phone as soon as Pepper and I went upstairs?” he said.

“Tony, I love you dearly, but if you don’t get to the point I’m going to read my husband’s email and then it will take me another month to figure out his password again.”

Tony chuckled at that. He knew for a fact Sherlock didn’t care if she knew his password, and even when she knew it she never used it. It was a game for them. “DNA testing results came back, actually. I have a son named Peter, and he’s a teenager.”

“Oh,” she said.

“Oh?” he asked, raising an eyebrow even if she couldn’t see it.

“Well, you do have a reputation, Tony. It’s not inconceivable you’d have a child somewhere.” She yawned on her end. “Does he know you’re his biological father or was that mentioned in the email?”

“He doesn’t know as far as I know,” Tony said, starting to turn in the chair. “I don’t know. I was hoping Sherlock could do some digging.”

There was a long pause. “Do you have space at the tower for an extended visit? Or...possibly a permanent relocation?”

This caused him to sit up. “What happened, Molly?”

“There was an incident, last month. Sherlock has a sister. A rather crazy one. I almost lost him.” She sighed. “We actually aren’t even in London right now. We’re at Martha’s Vineyard. I’m not currently speaking to Mycroft or associating with him. Philip Coulson knows where we are and I’m dealing with the London field office via satellite, but Mary has offered to take over, and...”

“You’re family, Molly. You’re always welcome,” Tony said softly. “You can come here whenever you get tired of the rich snobs.”

“Thank you, Tony. I appreciate it. Who’s there now?”

“Your cousin, Rogers, Clint, Natasha, Wanda & Pietro, Vision...” He thought for a moment. "You know, I actually have no idea other than them. Thor and Bruce are off doing...something, so I don’t know if Jane is still here, or Darcy.”

“Tony, when is the last time you got any sleep?” she asked.

“I’m not pulling an all-nighter weekend, I swear. I’m going to try and sleep. I just...kind of lost track.”

“Well, take this weekend to reconnect with everyone. Especially Pepper.” She paused. “She’s good for you. You know that, right?”

“Yeah,” he said, a smile forming on his face. “I mean, she’s not calling off the engagement. She’s asleep in bed--”

“Which you should be with her in,” Molly said. “Really, though. Reconnect with everyone and I’m sure Sherlock will insist we arrive later today because he’s already irritating the police department here since he’s bored. Finding out what he can about your son will be as easy for him as a simple riddle but it will give him something to _do_.”

“You aren’t occupying his time?”

“Get some sleep, uncle _dear_.”

“Drag your husband back to bed for now and show up for lunch and we’ll call it even,” Tony said with a chuckle. “But...thank you.”

“Always. Now go join my soon to be aunt in bed and get at least a little rest, alright? _Then_ we’ll call it even.” She hung up then and Tony looked over at the bed and decided maybe his niece had a point. Sleeping would do him good, and doing it next to the best woman to ever enter his life might encourage him to actually get some real rest.


	4. Chapter 4

He did manage to get some sleep, and apparently, it was deep enough sleep that he hadn’t even realized Molly and Sherlock had arrived and already eaten lunch with Pepper. He knew he looked like he’d just rolled out of bed, because he, in fact, _had_ , but he also knew the people gathered at his dining area table wouldn’t care. “Morning,” he said with a yawn.

“Afternoon,” Pepper said with a smile, getting up to kiss his cheek. “We just had some soup and salad today for lunch but I can get you something else while you all talk.”

“I can talk and make a sandwich at the same time,” he said. She chuckled at that and made her way back to her seat, and he went to the kitchen. “Would I be wrong if I guessed Sherlock already did some digging?”

“Yes. I was...distracted,” he said, and Molly smirked at that. “But really, I don’t know what I can find out that the members of your staff can’t about your son.”

“I actually wanted you to work on something else,” he said, noting Molly looked surprised. “I want to find out the whole story behind my mom and dad and Peggy. Why my mother raised me, why Peggy gave me up, what happened between my dad and Peggy...best bet is to start with Hank Pym, I’d guess if he knew anything. But I just...this is making me want to _know_.”

“Understandable,” Sherlock said. “I’ll work on it once we’re settled. Pepper said we can use the guest bedroom.”

“You guys can have your own floor like everyone else, you know,” Tony said. “But it’d be nice if you stay here with us while we get it ready. I mean, it’s going to take time.” He got the bread out of the bag and then went to the refrigerator to get the rest of the ingredients. “So it’s a permanent relocation, then?”

“Perhaps not permanent, but long term. Mary is going to take over my post and we’ll...make do here,” Molly said.

“I know quite a few people at the NYPD who might want Sherlock’s help,” Tony said with his head in the fridge. “Or he can work for the New York branch of S.H.I.E.L.D. in some capacity to help Phil?”

“It’s been broached,” Sherlock said. “I’m considering it but I think two spies and an Avenger in the family is enough.”

“Not as a spy,” Tony said. “He’s got Daisy as a hacker but you could help. He can figure it out.”

“You don’t have to do fieldwork,” Molly said. “If it truly interests you.”

“Perhaps on the basis of a consultant,” he mused. “But I would appreciate your NYPD contacts.”

“You’ve got em,” Tony said. He moved away from the fridge and kicked it shut and then put everything on the counter. “As for Peter...Pepper, did he get a letter?”

“He did. And he’s called the switchboard. You needed the sleep, but I may have introduced myself to him and arranged a meeting?”

Tony nodded. “When?”

“Tomorrow. Just the two of you. You can pick a place and Happy will go pick him up.”

“No. No, I’m going to go pick him up and properly introduce myself to him and his aunt,” Tony said despite the nervousness that went through him. If Peter had called, it meant he wanted to see him. That was something. But he wanted to do it _right_ , if there was any way he could. Peter deserved that much. “What time?”

“Three o’clock.” He watched Pepper come over and then she was behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He left the sandwich alone and put his hands on her arms. “It will be okay, Tony.”

“Will it?” he asked quietly.

She kissed his shoulder. “It will. I promise.”

“Holding you to it, Pep,” he said. She let go and he went back to making the sandwich. He had to trust that she was right. She always was.


	5. Chapter 5

He tended to drive himself more often than he probably should with a chauffeur, but while Happy was a good driver, one of the best, there were times he just felt safer with the important people in a car with him if he was behind the wheel. It probably had something to do with the accident his parents had been in, which now he knew more of the truth about and how it wasn’t so much an accident as an assassination, but growing up and thinking it was an accident...it might have messed him up a bit.

And today he was getting his son, and there probably wasn’t anybody who would ever be as important in his car aside from Pepper and any children they might have, so yeah, today he was driving.

Peter Parker apparently lived in Queens, and it was a nice drive for a change to get there from Manhattan. He had no idea what they’d do today, aside from dinner with Pepper later if Peter wanted to, but still, his nerves were threatening to overwhelm him. Molly and Sharon had both given him heaps of encouragement and some well-intentioned hugs, and he had to admit it helped a bit, but still. This was his kid and he’d missed fifteen years of Peter’s life. Not on his own accord, obviously, but it was still a shock.

Pepper had handed him a small bouquet of irises for Peter’s aunt, and he held them as he knocked on the door of the apartment. He expected her to answer, but the door opened and there was Peter, a wide grin on his face. “Oh my God, you showed up.”

“Peter!” he heard a woman call from behind. “You remember, foot in mouth, right?”

That caused Tony to crack a smile and he relaxed a bit. If nothing else, the aunt was a good influence on Peter, as he looked slightly abashed. “Sorry. I mean, I thought, and Ned thought too, you’d send someone for me. That’s what I meant.”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Tony said when a woman who was older than Peter, closer to his own age but still young looking, came up behind Peter. “You must be May Parker.”

“I am,” she said with a smile before pointing to the flowers. “Those are for me?”

“They are,” Tony said, handing them to her. “My...fiancee thought you might appreciate them.”

“She’s a smart woman,” May said. “I love purple.” She pulled Peter gently from the middle of the doorway. “Come on in, Mr. Stark.”

“Tony, please,” he said, walking in. The apartment looked comfortable, and it was very obvious it was home to the two of them. He wondered more about how long Peter had been there and living with his aunt as opposed to his parents, but he didn’t feel this was the time to ask. “Nice place.”

“Not as nice as Avengers Tower,” Peter said. “That place is...wow. I mean, _wow_ wow.”

“School trip there to the labs,” May said. “Peter was quite impressed.”

“Well, you can probably get a tour of the upper floors at some point,” Tony said. “Not all the Avengers are here right now, but the ones who are are curious to meet you, as are your cousins.” He paused. “When you want to. _If_ you want to, I mean.”

“I’ve got cousins?” Peter asked, his eyes widening a bit.

“Yeah, Sharon and Molly. They’re older, but Sharon works for the FBI and Molly is the head of the London S.H.I.E.L.D. office. Molly has a husband, Sherlock.”

This time it was May’s eyes that got wide. “Wait a sec. Molly _Holmes_ is your niece? Peter’s cousin?” She seemed to get excited. “I’m tangentially related to Sherlock Holmes. Oh my God, this is the best day of my life, aside from my wedding day.”

Tony chuckled. “I take it you’re a fan of John Watson’s blog?”

“Yeah, a bit,” May said, tempering down her enthusiasm. “He’s brilliant. Both of them. I mean, Sherlock and John.”

“Well, Molly and Sherlock are staying with me for a while. Maybe permanently,” Tony said. “If you want, Mrs. Parker, you can join us for dinner tonight?”

“Yeah, Aunt May!” Peter said. Then he turned to Tony. “Can the Avengers come too?”

“Well, maybe later for them, but I can ask Sharon, Molly, and Sherlock to join us,” Tony said.

“And Ms. Potts?” Peter asked. “She sounded nice.”

“I don’t think Pepper would mind at all,” Tony said with a grin. “So after we figure out what we want to do today, we can head tot he Tower and you can meet the extended family.” He felt more relaxed than he had about the whole situation now. “Maybe you can show me around the neighborhood?”

“I’d like that,” Peter said. “Can Ned come with us?”

“His best friend and one of your biggest fans,” May said, leaning in towards Tony.

“Sure,” Tony said with a nod. “You guys show me a good pizza place in the area, we can get lunch. I haven’t eaten yet.”

“Nerves?” Peter asked. Tony nodded. “Yeah, I had ‘em too. Pizza sounds good, and I know just the place. Let me go call him.” Peter dashed to another part of the apartment, leaving May and Tony alone.

“I’m sorry it’s all just...a bit much,” Tony said.

May waved her free hand. “I was going to have a talk with him about it anyway. His mother never knew for sure who Peter’s father was because he took after her more than either of you and he had a compatible blood type with Richard. Mary didn’t tell me until just before she died, just in case. It was like she knew it was coming.”

“The Towers?” he asked gently.

May nodded. “Peter was just a baby, so he has no memory of them. It was just me and Ben, and now it’s just me. But we do okay. With you in the picture...maybe it will help a bit. He needs a father figure, and I doubt there’s anyone better than a biological father.”

“I’m sure there are better,” Tony said, being more humble than he’d been in ages, “but I’ll try my best.”

“That’s all you can do,” May said, laying a hand on his shoulder sympathetically and then squeezing. “Let me go get these into water and then I can figure out what to wear to meet your...”

“Nephew-in-law,” Tony said with a soft smile. “I get the feeling everyone is going to like you and Peter.”

“I hope so,” she said. “As long as you all are planning to stick around, it’ll be worth it to be liked.”

“Trust me, I’m not going anywhere,” he said with a wider grin as Peter came out on his cell phone, talking excitedly and gesturing with his free hand. This wasn’t what he’d expected, or even ever really hoped for, but he found that maybe, this was what he’d needed all along. He just hoped he did right by the others who had been in Peter’s life before him.


End file.
